20 questions
by iHeartGelato2010
Summary: Bella moves to Forks in 8th grade. She meets Alice and Edward Cullen, her old summer pals. What happens when Bella comes over, Alice leaves her for a while and Edward happens to pass by, catching Bella holding a 20Q game in her hands? AU/AH
1. 20Q Bella's POV

20 Questions

Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mom remarried when she was 13 years old. While starting 8th grade at Forks Middle School, she meets Alice Cullen, her soon to be bubbly best friend and her green-eyed twin brother, Edward. What happens when Bella comes at the Cullen's house, Alice leaves her for a while to prepare some snacks, and Edward happens to pass by Alice's room catching Bella sitting alone with a 20Q in her hands? Oneshot… could be more!!! AU/AH

Pairings: Canon

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be happily skipping to the meadow right now. =)

* * *

Bella's POV

It was my first day at Forks Middle School. Even though it was the beginning of September and the weather is supposed to be nice, here at Forks, Washington, everything is wet and green. Why did my dad have to live in such a damp area where it rains almost 24/7?

My mom Renee got remarried to Phil, who plays minor league baseball. In the interest of them spending quality time together, I have made a drastic decision of moving to Forks to live with my dad so I can be able to spend some quality time with him too. I used to come here every summer but I don't know what happened that stopped me from coming here.

I sat on a park bench that had an umbrella over it, waiting for a good fifteen minutes before the bell rings to indicate the beginning of classes. School starts at exactly 8:00 am and ends at 3:20 pm.

I checked my phone to see what time it was; 7:35. I sighed. Just ten more minutes until pure agony. It was hard for me to let go of my old life—the life that I've known for so long. I never expected for this to happen. Everything was going great back at Phoenix. I had great friends, great school, great teachers, and a great family. Basically, everything was great.

"Hi! Can I sit with you?" I heard a girl ask. I looked up to see who it was. She was tiny, almost like a pixie, had black hair dropping to her shoulder, and had really good fashion taste. She looked very familiar.

I scooted over to make room for her. "Sure. I'm Isabella Swan. You can call me Bella for short." I introduced myself.

A smiled appeared on her face. "Bella! Oh my god! I can't believe it! You're back!" She quickly gave me a hug, a strangling hug.

"Uhm… Yes. I'm back? Who are you if you don't mind me asking?" I eyed her curiously then disappointment replaced the smile on her face.

"You don't remember? I'm Alice! Alice Cullen! We used to play together every summer down at First Beach!"

Now I remember. Alice. She was my bouncy, always cheerful summer best friend. Every time I visited Forks, my dad would take me to First Beach and let me hang out with some of the kids. We were about seven years old when we met. How could I have forgotten her?

"Oh my god Alice! I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. I was just a little bit nervous. You know, first day?" I laughed.

"It's alright! So when did you get here? How come you didn't give me a call? I still have my same old house number. Did you forget about me?" Alice cried adding a pout.

"No! Of course not Al! How could I forget you?"

"You're right!" She laughed then went to check the time. "Well, we better get going! School's going to start!" She grabbed my wrist and then took my schedule away from my hands. She quickly read over it then turned to me and screamed.

I flinched. "What?"  
"We have the exact same schedule! Can you believe that? Oh my! Come on! Let's go!"

And then the rest of the day started.

It was the same every single class. Alice would introduce me to the teacher, she'd kick out the kid sitting next to her and told me to sit next to her, and then help me with everything else.

Lunch came and I was a little bit terrified. I remembered so well that Alice had a twin brother, Edward, who I had a crush on. I wonder if he still looked gorgeous. We glided through the cafeteria—all eyes were on me. She led me to a table filled with two guys and a girl.

"Guys, guess who's here!" She announced when we got to the table. Everyone looked to see who it was.

"BELLA!" A big bulky guy yelled at my face. Now I remember who it was. Emmett Cullen, Alice and Edward's big brother who was a year older than we were. He used to push me in the water always, then I'd fake cry, he says sorry, then I splash him. Good times. Good times.

"Hey Emmett! I'm back!" I laughed as we sat down on the other side of the table.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They moved here about four years ago. I'm guessing you kinda missed their appearance eh?" Alice introduced. They were twins I was guessing. Geez! How many twins can there be in one tiny town named Forks.

"Hi Bella." Rosalie and Jasper greeted in unison. I nodded.

"Come on Bells! Lets go grab some lunch!" Alice said. We both got up and lined up.

"Hi. I'm Mike Newton. You must be Bella. I'm in your English class." A blonde haired boy said from behind me. I turned around and he had his hand stuck out for a hand shake.

I took his hands and gave it a little shake then dropped it. "Hi. Oh. I remember you. You sit in front of the class."

"Yeah. Where'd you move from?" He asked.

I didn't even know that Alice already filled my tray with God knows what. "Phoenix."

"You mush really hate the rain then eh?" Alice grabbed the two dollars I had in my hands and paid the cashier.

"Uhm yeah. Sorry. I have to go now. I'll see you around." Thank God that was over.

"Mike is a little bit… obsessed." Alice warned.

"Obsessed with what?"

"Getting a date. He's so desperate, he begged on his knees when he asks every girl out. The only girl he hasn't asked out yet was Jessica Stanley. He thinks she despises him but the truth is, she has a huge crush on him. Sometimes I even wonder if I can play cupid. Just to, you know, help the needy?" She gave a chuckle and I smiled.

All throughout lunch, we just reminisce on the good old days. I got to know Rosalie and Jasper better and they were so cool. It was like they were my long lost friends.

Three more periods left of the day and I actually survived—until 8th period came.

Alice and I were making our way to Biology when I accidentally tripped on a coat rack. But then someone broke my fall. I straightened up and turned to thank whoever my savior was.

"Thank…" I gulped as we both looked into each others eyes. He had the most perfect green eyes I have ever seen in my life—just like…

"Edward! Guess who's back!" Alice interrupted my train of thought. Edward. Edward Cullen was my savior.

"Bella." He silently whispered under his breath. He violently shook his head and stuck his hand out. "Sorry. Hey! Uhm… er… Hi!" He stammered.

I gave a slight chuckle and shook his hand. "Hi there. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. So…" He started.

"Oh god. Bella, let's go. Edward, sit somewhere else." Alice said dragging me over to her table.

The day went by fast and I was thankful that I had found Alice. I was glad she was there to make my first day a lot better.

"Hey Bella. Do you want to come over today? I'm sure mom and dad would love to see you again! Don't worry, we'll call Charlie." Alice asked. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind. He adores the Cullens. One summer, he even joked about me and Edward getting together someday.

"Sure. I'd love to." I responded as we got on the bus, sitting side by side when Edward got on. He gave us his signature crooked smile and then went on his way to the back of the bus with Emmett trailing behind him.

"Hey Alice. Bella! There you are! I'll see you at home!" Emmett called as he passed us.

It was a matter of time when we got to their house. Boy was it huge! It was like a mansion! You know what, it _is_ a mansion.

"Come on!" Alice said as she ran to the door. I quickly trailed after her. The inside was gorgeous. It was just so… wonderful. "You know where my room is. Just go in there and make yourself at home. I'll just go grab some snacks for us. I'll be right there in a moment."

"Ok. Thanks Al." I went upstairs to her room and opened the door. Her room was filled with pink and green, and butterflies everywhere. It looked like she did live in pixie land.

I sat on her lounge chair and caught a sight of a purple 20Q ball. I grabbed it and pressed "New Game".

_Ready?_ It says.

I sat there answering the questions and I thought I looked pathetic playing with this toy when I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey there. I saw you sitting here alone and thought you'd like some company." Edward peeked through the door.

"Uhm. Sure. I guess." I answered. What the heck? Uhm? Sure? I guess? That's all you can say! Now, I can't even talk to him straight and I don't know why!

"So… How long have you been in Forks?" He asked as he sat at the foot of Alice's bed.

"Just about two weeks. Yup."

"Oh. Ok."

Talk woman! Talk! "Oh, by the way, thanks for saving me today. I would have embarrassed myself if I did fall flat on my face on the first day of school." Phew. Relief washed over me.

"No biggie. Same old clumsy Bella huh?" He laughed and I joined him. He eyed curiously at what I was holding. He furrowed his brows. "What are you playing?"

"20Q. I was… curious."

He gave his infamous crooked smile. "Well, why don't we play _our_ own 20Q but _I_ ask the questions?"

"What? You're the only one that can ask questions? That's no fair!"

"Sorry! That's the rules!" He said and I gave in.

"Hmph. Fine. Ask away."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I blurted out of the blue.

"Why is green your favorite color?"

"I don't know. The color of nature?" Liar. Because of your eyes. Duh?

"Okay then. What is your favorite season?"

"Spring. It's not too hot, not too cold."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Hmmm… I tried learning how to play the piano once. I gave up."

"Interesting. What would you like to be when you grow up?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a teacher or something?" Five questions down, fifteen to go.

"Do you like the rain?"  
"Not much. I prefer the dry season."

He chuckled. "What's your favorite song?"

"Depends on my mood. I'm leaning to the classical side though."

"Never heard that one before. When's your birthday?"

"September 13th. I think I was born on Friday the 13th. That's why I got all the bad luck rubbed off on me." I gave a stifle laugh.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Australia. I would want to pet kangaroos."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Cookies and Cream." Ten questions down, ten more to go. You can do this Bella.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I prefer Italian."

"How about your favorite movie?"

"Titanic."

"Your favorite book?"  
"Uhm… Romeo and Juliet?"

"How come you're not so sure about that?"

"That counts as a question." I laughed as I saw the look on his face—defeat. "I'm not sure. I guess I love the storyline. You know, forbidden love?"  
"Oh, I see. What's your favorite holiday?"  
"Christmas. I like getting together with my family." We're almost done Bella. You can handle this.

"What is your middle name?"  
"Marie."

"Do you prefer sunset or sunrise?"

"Sunset on the beach."

"What's your favorite past time?"

"Reading."

"Ok. I heard your stepdad was a minor league baseball player, what's his jersey number?"

"I think, uhm, 12?"

"Ok. What's _your _number?" He grinned from ear to ear.

I sat there shocked but a smile grew on my face on its own. I started to blush. "That was very smooth Edward, very… original."

"Thanks. I like to keep the best questions for last. So, are you going to answer?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"As a matter of fact, I am." I grabbed a marker from Alice's desk. "Here. Give me your hand." He stood up next to me and offered his hand, and then I scribbled my number. "Now that you have asked your 20 questions, I think it's my turn."

"Your turn for what?" Alice asked entering the room holding a plate of white chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookie in one hand and two glasses of milk on top of tray on the other.

Nice timing Alice. "Uhm… nothing." Edward had said turning to wink at me. "I better get going. I'll see you later Bella."

"You owe me Edward." I called after him.

"I know. I know." He answered disappearing into the hallway.

"What was that all about?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face, nudging my arm slightly.

"Nothing. Just, catching up on things." I answered nonchalantly.

"Sure. Then why does he have _your_ number written all over his hand?" She questioned me. Stupid pixie. She knows _everything._

"Uhm… Err… That wasn't my number written all over his hand?" I quickly lied not making eye contact with her.

"Sure. Of course it _wasn't_." She sat there with a big grin on her face.

Great. Now Alice thinks I have a crush on Edward. Or do I?

* * *

_**And this is where I leave you…**_

_**Hahaha!**_

_**I was just sitting in my room playing with my 20Q and then BHAM! This story hit me. **_

_**Tell me what you think of it ok?**_

_**I was thinking of this as a oneshot but then I don't know how it'll turn out so please review and tell me if I should make it as a story. I already have the ending planned. =)**_

_**Thanks for reading! Have a Cullentastic Day!**_


	2. 20Q Edward's POV

20 Questions

Summary: Bella moves to Forks after her mom remarried when she was 13 years old. While starting 7th grade at Forks Middle School, she meets Alice Cullen, her soon to be bubbly best friend and her green-eyed twin brother, Edward. What happens when Bella comes at the Cullen's house, Alice leaves her for a while to prepare some snacks, and Edward happens to pass by Alice's room catching Bella sitting alone with a 20Q in her hands? AU/AH

Pairings: Canon

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did, I'd be happily skipping to the meadow right now. =)

Changes: Last chapter, I said they were in 8th grade. It was a typo. They are actually in 7th grade.

Edward's POV to first chapter

"Kids! Hurry up! The bus won't wait for you." Esme, our mom called from the kitchen. I was in the living room typing my shoe laces. It was already 7:02 and in about three minutes, the bus would be rolling.

It was the second week since we just got back from summer vacation. I groaned.

It was drizzling outside. One of the downside in living at Forks? The rain. It makes me gloomy. It's like the earth has found a way to imprison everyone inside the people's own houses with minimal things to do.

I went in the kitchen and said my goodbyes to my mom. She pulled me in for a hug and kissed my forehead. "I can't believe my little boy is growing up!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!"

"No one's around Edward."

"I have to go now. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too. Take care." I heard a faint reply as I made my way outside.

I placed my hood over my head and ran towards my bus stop.

There stood my older brother, Emmett, waiting impatiently for the bus to come.

"Can't wait to see Rosalie?"

"No I'm not! Why would I be?" He argued.

"Don't worry dude. No one would take her away from you. You're like a giant massive bear compared to everyone. Those other boys chasing after her are like, tiny hamsters running on their wheels."

"Oh! You mean those cute furry ones!?! I wanna get one! They are so adorable! Maybe I could ask one for my birthday, or Christmas! Whichever one comes first."

I sighed, shook my head and prayed for the bus to come.

My prayer was answered after about ten seconds.

I looked around for Alice, who was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where's Alice?"

"Wait!" I heard a piercing scream.

My head whipped around spotting Alice running.

"Does that answer your question?" Emmett replied.

I got on the bus with Emmett and Alice trailing behind me. I took the empty seat in the middle of the bus as Emmett sat next to me, with Alice sitting across the aisle from us.

"Phew! I thought the bus would leave me!" Alice said fixing her hair.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"She's just trying to impress Jasper that's all." Emmett said matter-of-factly. "Edward, Edward, Edward. Where have you been all these years? You should have known by now!"

I laughed then turned my head to look at the trees we were passing. Sycamore, Pine, Oak, Maple…

"Shut up Em!" Alice screamed taking her bottle of Victoria Secret perfume and spraying it all over Emmett's left arm.

"What the…" Emmett trailed off, then sniffing his sleeve. "Love Spell, Rosalie will likey! Thanks little sis!"

"Ugh!" Alice groaned, crossing her arms across her chest.

I ignored them, staring outside the window, enjoying nature's beauty.

The grass looked damp and the tree trunks where mossy. Everything is green—probably because of too much precipitation. It rains almost everyday.

In no time, we already arrived in school.

"See you at lunch bros!" Alice called before running to her locker.

"I'm not sitting with you today." I replied. I should hang out with my other friends. I didn't mean to be rude but I think I've had enough Alice at home already buzzing into my personal space.

I arrived to my 1st period class—gym. Our teacher, Mr. Benson, was going on and on about the requirements and grading system. For heaven's sake this is gym! All you do is change in your gym clothes, participate and then that's it.

The rest of the day was, as always, boring. I was glad when the bell ring, signaling that it was lunch time. I came in the cafeteria and all I could hear were buzzing noises. Everyone was talking at the same time. They were probably catching up and gossiping about whatever happened in the summer.

I spotted my group of friends all the way in the corner. As I passed the tables, I picked up some very interesting conversations.

"Oh my god. Edward Cullen is coming this way! How's my hair?" I heard a girl say as I was nearing their table.

"Did you hear about the new girl? I heard she's gorgeous." A guy said to his buddies.

"Woah. Look at her. She's got something going on there." Another boy had said.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked as I reached my friend's table.

"Edward! How's the second week of school coming?" My friend, Marco, asked.

"Boring?"

"Did you hear about the new girl? She's spicy." He laughed high fiving my other friend, Dennis.

"The girl I hear everyone is talking about? Then yes."

"Dude. You should see her. She's like. WOW."

I rolled my eyes thinking my friends are crazy.'

"Woah! There she is talking to Mike Newton right now! That boy is so desperate. I bet you fifty bucks he'd date a garbage can!" Marco said laughing so hard that milk came out of his nose which caused everyone to laugh at him even more. "Aww man!"

I turned to look at the new girl but all I could see was her back. She looked so familiar to me though. It was like I have known her from somewhere. There was something about her that was so, intriguing.

I looked back at my friends who where playing with their food. Fries were everywhere and ketchup was all over Spencer's shirt.

"Edward! There she is now!"

I turned around again and was shocked. Bella Swan. That's why she was so familiar. I've known her since we were about seven years old. We would play at First Beach every time she'd come down to visit. She was walking alongside Alice. Alice had already found her and she didn't tell me. I groaned.

"What's the matter Ed?" Spencer asked.

"That's Bella Swan!"  
"You know her?"

"Know her? She's one of my best friends! If I hadn't sat here today, I would have been talking to her right now." I shook my head in disgust to myself.

"Really!?! That's good! You could introduce me! You know… help me get her digits?" Marco said. I shot him a glare. "What!?! It's not like you like her!"

"One more remark and I'm leaving."

"Chill Ed."

I waited impatiently, tapping my fingers on the table, for lunch period to end. I was anxious to see Bella again. I missed her so much.

And finally it did ring. I rushed to my locker to get my books and ran to my 6th period class. I sat there waiting, hoping for Bella to come through the door. Forty minutes passed and nothing.

7th period was the same too. I was loosing hope, fast. Though on the bright side, Alice would probably be dragging her to come over today to catch up on things.

The bell rang and I walked to my 8th period class—Biology. _Edward, don't get your hopes up. She's not going to be there. But you'll see her sometime anyway so you'll be fine._

I was nearing my class room when I saw two girls in front of me walking the same way. My eyes widened. The other girl I knew was my sister, so I was guessing, no, I am sure, that the other one was Bella. We had the same class—finally. I quickened my pace, hoping to catch up with them and say a simple 'hi' to Bella.

I was about three feet behind them. They entered the room and being classic Bella, she tripped on the coat rack. Through instincts, I caught her before she could fall flat on her face.

She straightened up and fixed the wrinkles on her shirt. "Thank…" She began as we both looked into each others eyes. The boys were right. She was gorgeous. Her big brown chocolate eyes were the most distinctive part of her physique.

"Edward! Guess who's back!" Alice interrupted my train of thought.

"Bella." I silently whispered under his breath. I violently shook my head and stuck my hand out. "Sorry. Hey! Uhm… er… Hi!" I stammered.

She gave a slight chuckle and shook my hand. "Hi there. Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah. So…" I started.

"Oh god. Bella, let's go. Edward, sit somewhere else." Alice said dragging her to the table.

I went to sit at the table behind them and the entire time, I was staring at Bella—well, her back. I didn't even notice the day was almost over when the bell rang.

I walked to my locker and went my way to the bus. I had already seen Alice and Bella get on the bus.

I got on the bus with Emmett trailing behind me. I passed their seat and gave them a shy smile and continued to the back of the bus.

"Hey Alice. Bella! There you are! I'll see you at home!" Emmett called as he passed them.

Bella? Coming to our house? Sweet!

I quickly ran up to my room to take a shower. I stank like a skunk and I wouldn't want Bella to smell me like this. I changed into a simple T-shirt and some shorts.

I walked pass Alice's room when I saw Bella sitting all alone. I gave a slight knock and said as I peeked through the door, "Hey there. I saw you sitting here alone and thought you'd like some company."

"Uhm. Sure. I guess." She answered.

I walked in the room and sat at the foot of Alice's bed. "So… How long have you been in Forks?"

"Just about two weeks. Yup."

"Oh. Ok."

"Oh, by the way, thanks for saving me today. I would have embarrassed myself if I did fall flat on my face on the first day of school."

"No biggie. Same old clumsy Bella huh?" I laughed and she joined me. She had the most adorable laugh in the whole world. It was like a thousand angels singing altogether. I eyed curiously at what she was holding. I furrowed my brows. "What are you playing?"

"20Q. I was… curious."

I gave her a small smile. "Well, why don't we play _our_ own 20Q but _I_ ask the questions?"

"What? You're the only one that can ask questions? That's no fair!"

"Sorry! That's the rules!" I said and she gave in.

"Hmph. Fine. Ask away."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." I blurted out of the blue.

"Why is green your favorite color?"

"I don't know. The color of nature?" Nature girl. I smiled on the inside.

"Okay then. What is your favorite season?"

"Spring. It's not too hot, not too cold."

"Do you play any instruments?"

"Hmmm… I tried learning how to play the piano once. I gave up."

"Interesting. What would you like to be when you grow up?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe a teacher or something?" That's five questions now isn't it? I asked myself.

"Do you like the rain?"  
"Not much. I prefer the dry season."

I chuckled. "What's your favorite song?"

"Depends on my mood. I'm leaning to the classical side though."

"Never heard that one before. When's your birthday?"

"September 13th. I think I was born on Friday the 13th. That's why I got all the bad luck rubbed off on me." I gave a stifle laugh.

"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"Australia. I would want to pet kangaroos."

"What's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Cookies and Cream."

"What's your favorite food?"

"I prefer Italian."

"How about your favorite movie?"

"Titanic."

"Your favorite book?"  
"Uhm… Romeo and Juliet?"

"How come you're not so sure about that?"

"That counts as a question." She laughed as she saw the look on my face—defeat. "I'm not sure. I guess I love the storyline. You know, forbidden love?"  
"Oh, I see. What's your favorite holiday?"  
"Christmas. I like getting together with my family."

"What is your middle name?"  
"Marie."

"Do you prefer sunset or sunrise?"

"Sunset on the beach."

"What's your favorite past time?"

"Reading."

"Ok. I heard your stepdad was a minor league baseball player, what's his jersey number?"

"I think, uhm, 12?"

Here I go. This is the moment now. I can do this. "Ok. What's _your _number?" I grinned from ear to ear.

She sat there shocked but a smile grew on her face. It made me a little bit calmer. She blushed which I thought was cute. "That was very smooth Edward, very… original."

"Thanks. I like to keep the best questions for last. So, are you going to answer?" I raised my eyebrows at her.

"As a matter of fact, I am." She grabbed a marker from Alice's desk. "Here. Give me your hand." I stood up next to her and offered her hand, and then she scribbled her number. I hope she doesn't notice that I'm sweating, or shaking. "Now that you have asked your 20 questions, I think it's my turn."

"Your turn for what?" Alice asked entering the room holding a plate of white chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookie in one hand and two glasses of milk on top of tray on the other. Nice going Alice. You just ruined the moment.

"Uhm… nothing." I had said turning to wink at Bella. "I better get going. I'll see you later Bella."

"You owe me Edward." She called.

"I know. I know." I answered disappearing into the hallway.

I looked at the number on my hand and a smirk had appeared on my face.

I wonder how her version of 20Q would go.

_**And here is Edward's POV on 20 Questions.**_

_**I know this is sorta crappy and I apologize.**_

_**Rate and Review please!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Have a cullentastic day!**_


End file.
